Macross Delta: Heirs to the Stars
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: AD 2064, captain Kazumi Shinomiya received his newest assignment; Becoming the handler of Chaos' new biological weapon that harness the power of songs, a task made more complicated as the weapon in question is a beautiful girl named Mikumo Guynemer. AD 2067, a new stage has been set for a new drama with the stars itself as witness.
1. Mission 1

**Mission 1: A New Mission**

-Unknown Location, AD 2064-

Captain Kazumi Shinomiya, former member of Harvamal and a 21 years old veteran of Vajra War had been serving in Chaos for 2 years now and had been personally called by Lady M for something. He had not been told what it is for and was only told to meet someone at a certain location in a stealth shuttle. He did not see where he was going and he did not ask. Experience had told him that he would know soon, and that it will be a work unlike any other before.

Dressed in a suit and trench coat, he stood up as he felt the shuttle came to a halt. There are no windows to look out from so he cannot see where he is but he only need to wait for a few seconds until he can disembark to see where he is. When the shuttle door opened, he saw that he is inside a small hangar that can only house a single small craft, whether it is a shuttle or a VF.

Once he disembarked from the shuttle, he is led by a scientist flanked by two armed guards. None of them said any words as the scientist lead him to a dark corridor. Kazumi note the various hidden defense system he passed through having been trained to notice things like that in his time in Harvamal.

Finally he arrived in front of a large steel door with a panel beside it. The scientist move towards the panel and punch in several numbers and a retinal scanner appear. After a voice saying 'access granted' was heard, the door slides open and Kazumi entered.

The room he entered is very dark though he can see something shining not far. The armed guards stood by the door while he followed the scientist towards the only source of light in the currently dark room. Once he got closer, he saw that it is a tube. His eyes widened when inside it he saw a young girl in the nude, around seventeen or so years old sleeping in a fetal position. She has long violet hair and an enchanting beauty like a princess, no, a goddess.

"…sir, please explain what I am seeing right now. I hope that this is not human experimentation."

Kazumi said to the scientist still staring at the young girl. The scientist chuckled and answered in a simple, concise manner to the young man.

"She is a clone."

"A… clone?"

Kazumi dumbly repeat the scientist's word to which he simply nodded.

"A clone, but not just any clone. She is a clone created from a DNA template found in a protoculture ruin. After extensive study and research, we used that template to create her. That's all you need to know. We made her not too long ago and grew her and soon she'll be ready to wake up."

Kazumi nodded, not needing anymore explanation than that. He won't ask the details as it will definitely involve very technical things he won't understand. To make it simple is that the girl is a clone based on the DNA sample found in a protoculture ruin which means she is the clone of an ancient protoculture girl. She is the closest they can ever get to see a real protoculture.

Kazumi stared at the girl for a while. She is certainly beautiful, more beautiful than any girl he had ever met and that said a lot considering who he had known. Kazumi lightly blushed as his eyes went to observe other part of her body and immediately turn away. His eyes had lingered too long, not like anyone can blame him.

"So why am I called here?"

Kazumi asked, trying to think of another subject to talk about or else he will find himself staring back at the girl again. Regardless if she's a clone grown in a lab –which admittedly put him off a bit- she is still a beautiful and very nude girl and Kazumi doesn't want to be called a pervert.

Though he is also legitimately wondering why he is called to this obviously top secret research facility. He is not a scientist or anything. He is a special ops agent and an occasional pilot these days though he would admit that he had let his piloting skill rust since he mostly do ground-based mission these days.

"Ahh yes, your assignment. It is simple really. You will become her handler.

"…pardon?"

Kazumi was mildly surprised by what the scientist said but he had expected it somewhat the moment the scientist gave him his new assignment. He had to raise an eyebrow at the strange assignment though. A protoculture clone might be important but why must he be specially called to become her handler?

"Judging from your expression, you are wondering why is a clone so important even if it is a protoculture clone?"

The scientist fixed his glasses as he guessed Kazumi's thought. The young man simply nodded as the scientist had just accurately voiced his thought.

"It is simple. Because she is not an ordinary clone. She is made to harness the power of songs by order of Lady M. The amount of Fold receptor she possesses is simply astounding. While we suspect that a protoculture would have a large amount of fold receptor naturally, the amount she possesses is even higher than the likes of Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee and theirs are quite high by the current standard. With the amount she has, she could harness the power of song much better than any diva currently in existence."

Kazumi narrowed his eyes and turn back to look at the girl. He does not like it at all. Basically this is an experiment to weaponize song. In the whole galaxy, he would be the first to admit that songs are powerful. More than once have singers from across time have ended conflict with their song and he was there to witness such power at work twice. The largest impact felt until now would be the Vajra conflict where Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee's song ended the conflict by making peace with the Vajra and to a lesser extent is the secret Ouroboros conflict where the collective power of singers from across time and space would've opened a path to travel back in time.

It is frightening. Before the Space War, songs are just another mean of entertainment. But now it has become something more, a power that could decide the fate of the galaxy at a moment's notice, and here are people who seek to use that power. Kazumi's scowl did not escape the scientist's notice.

"I take it you do not like the idea?"

"Not one bit. If you knew my history, you should also know that I won't approve of this idea of weaponizing songs."

The scientist nodded. He knew that very well. Kazumi's dossier is on his desk after all, and it is not the official one, which has been redacted, but the full story of his career along with some notes from Lady M about him. Normally, the decision to include someone like him who has a history of betraying his organization due to his personal ideal would be questionable, especially since he knew that Kazumi would not approve of this experiment. But Lady M has her reason for making Kazumi as the girl's handler and he has an idea why.

"I know that very well, captain Shinomiya. Which is why her development will be left entirely in your hand and why I am the one handing her over to you."

Kazumi raised an eyebrow at this. The scientist then turned to face him with a smirk.

"I will not deny that many of my colleagues, including me, see her as a weapon. No doubt Lady M also desires that of her but in my opinion, she will be a useful weapon against the Var Syndrome. As you know, the Var Syndrome caused the victim to go berserk and so far the only known way to quell the symptom is by generating biological fold wave to calm the virus down through song as a medium. The most successful attempt we have done so far to quell the Var Syndrome is with the introduction of the Tactical Sound Unit Walkure but even then the biological fold wave they produce are not enough."

The scientist then took a deep breath.

"Right now we need a weapon to combat this virus. It is the reason why I join the team that created her. I see her as a weapon to combat this virus, an anti-virus if you may. But my other colleagues see her as another kind of weapon and while I don't know what kind of weapon Lady M see her as, I believe it is not as malevolent. After all, she decided that you of all people should be her handler."

Again, Kazumi is surprised and doesn't know what to think. Once again he looked at the girl who will be nothing more than a biological weapon in the eyes of some people.

"Captain Shinomiya, a weapon is only as good as the person who wields it and based on what I read about you, I believe you will wield this weapon in the right way and I will also trust in your capability to protect her."

Kazumi sighs. He really doesn't like any of the implications he took note between the lines. He is no fool. He is basically given a nuke and is told to use it at his discretion while keeping it away from the hands of anyone looking to use it for other purpose. There are many other implications he wouldn't even begin to bother thinking of right now but his answer is at least decided.

"So… have you given her a name yet?"

* * *

-Al-Shahal, AD 2067-

"Situation normal here. How is it going on Makina and Reina's end?"

A female wearing cream colored dress with a hat and sunglasses asked through a communicator attached to her thumb nail. With her is a man in his early twenties with black hair wearing a black suit and shades standing almost a head taller than her. The girl is Mikumo Guynemer, the lead singer of Walkure who is currently undercover. Together with her is Kazumi Shinomiya, her bodyguard and handler.

"This is Makimaki. Nothing special in Shahal city! Ahh! Those are type 104 Regult-chan, how cute!"

A reply came from one of the members of Walkure, Makina Nakajima, who is somewhere in Shahal city like Mikumo and Kazumi. Up above in space inside a VF is the youngest member of Walkure, Reina, who also reply;

"This is Reina. No abnormality detected in the compound sensor."

There are chattering on the other side of the line after the status report that Kazumi didn't pay attention to as the duo continue to explore their side of the city.

In the past month there have been ten cases of Var Syndrome that occurred in Al Shahal with three abnormalities detected in the victim's biological fold wave signature. Fifteen hours ago, an abnormality was detected in Shahal city. The mission given to them by Lady M right now is to investigate that abnormality and both Walkure and Delta platoon had been deployed for this mission.

"Speaking of which, Mikumo, are you sure it's fine to just leave the naïve girl without telling her anything?"

Kazumi asked, referring to the only female member of the Delta platoon who had come down to Al Shahal with them and is normally paired with Mikumo when he is not around. Unfortunately, Mikumo has a tendency to ditch her which troubles her companion greatly.

"You know that I cannot go undercover with her around."

Mikumo replied which earned her another sigh from Kazumi, her handler, though even now he is not sure if he can be called that. Kazumi followed his charge from behind, praying to whatever god he believe that Mirage would be just fine without them. She is a serious girl but Kazumi would agree with Mikumo that she is too serious that it can be obvious sometimes that she is not part of the crowd.

Three years had passed since he was first introduced to the newly born Mikumo and now three years later he is part of the Delta platoon and Mikumo is part of Walkure. Three years is enough time for him to make an opinion of Mikumo but even now he is still not sure what to think about the secret biological weapon he had been entrusted with.

* * *

 **This is an idea that crossed my mind when I went to watch Mazinger Z Infinity (great movie and very nostalgic). So I was thinking about what I could do next with Song of the Stars then an idea came to me. In Song of the Stars, Kazumi was brought in after the events of the series. The idea for this version is that instead of later, he is brought in earlier as Mikumo's handler right from the beginning. Unlike in Song of the Stars, this time he is fully aware that Mikumo is a clone and his job description is a bit different which makes his relationship with Mikumo a bit different from Song of the Stars. Now, in this story, I am planning to make him Delta 2 as he outranks Messer. If I remember, Messer is First Lieutenant and since Kazumi is Captain, he outranks him by one rank. Although I can set it up so that Messer is actually the unofficial vice-leader since Kazumi has other orders. Unlike the rest of the Delta platoon, his main priority is taking care of Mikumo after all.**


	2. Mission 2

**Mission 2: Var Syndrome**

"It looks like there is something going on. Hmm… apparently there's a stowaway running around and the security is looking for them."

Kazumi commented when he saw some people running around and overhear them shouting about a stowaway. It's not an unusual thing and seeing that the stowaway is found by the security, probably just another person hitching a free ride and not some spec ops agent. If it was him then he won't be found out by anyone less than another experienced spec ops agent.

"Things like these still happen huh. Well, not that I can't understand."

Kazumi sighs, remembering that he also had experience stowing away a few times in the past when he was a little boy. Not to mention when he was teaching Mikumo how to spy and fight when she was just got out of her tank. That was the first in a long time he had been caught sneaking around and had to run from security guards just for Mikumo's training.

"Kazumi, don't get distracted."

Mikumo warned her handler. The two had been walking around Shahal city for a while and have detected nothing so far. No further report came from the other teams, whether on the ground or up in space.

"Relax a bit, Mikumo. If there is anything wrong, we would notice."

Mikumo nodded and had to remember that despite his laid back attitude, Kazumi has a sharp sense and would notice anything wrong. He is the one who taught her about infiltration after all. As the duo kept walking, Kazumi noticed someone familiar running through the crowds down below. Kazumi blinked and then sighs, deciding to ignore who he had just seen and catch up with Mikumo.

Walkure's lead singer notice the expression on her handler's face which he usually has when he wanted to complain about something but kept it to himself because it is stupid.

"What's wrong?"

Mikumo inquired.

"I just saw Mirage running through the street below."

"Is that so? What is she doing? Did she find something?"

Kazumi shook his head.

"Nope. If it is something important, that girl will make a report. Considering that she didn't, it's probably nothing."

Mikumo see his point. Mirage Falyna Jenius is a serious girl and take her job seriously, even if she's not very good at it, and would give a detailed formal report if she found anything. While both Kazumi and Mikumo could appreciate her dedication, it makes the girl rather inflexible and her military training would show. It is one of the reasons why Mikumo ditched her as Mirage just cannot naturally blend in with the regular crowd and would be spotted by anyone with keen eyes.

Kazumi checked his watch. Night is approaching fast and they have found nothing. He hope it stays that way because that means nothing is wrong and everything is in order. He'd rather waste his time for nothing than finding something wrong because when that happens in their line of work, people tend to get hurt, or worse, get killed. Unfortunately, the peace is about to end just as the sun begin to set.

Kazumi and Mikumo heard something soft and melodic carried by the wind. Somewhere else, two other people also heard the same thing as clearly as Kazumi and Mikumo did. Thediva and handler listen to the voice carefully.

"A song?"

Mikumo muttered. Kazumi's eyes narrowed as he had the feeling that things are about to get serious. Up above in space, in the Delta platoon and Walkure's mothership, Messer Ihlefelt, Arad Moulders, and Kaname Buccaneer is observing the main computer when it finally detected something.

"We're detecting abnormalities in biological fold waves!"

"Why is there so many at once?! And in a Zentradi base!"

Right down on the surface, emergency warning sign began to appear all over the city informing the civilians about a Var outbreak. Civilians began to panic as they try to find refuge when explosion happen all over the city.

Zentradi Regult unit began running amok as their pilot goes out of control, attacking anything and everything in sight. This is a Var outbreak where those affected went berserk due to a mysterious virus that came out of nowhere. Those affected become violent and attack everything in sight and when it happens to a base full of armed Zentradi, it is a serious business. Berserk Zentran in their Regult flew all over Shahal city firing everything in sight with their guns.

The NUNS forces send out a force of Cheyenne Destroids to combat the rampaging Zentran but the Zentran are too many and they fought like a wild beast. The Destroid forces was wiped out in an instant and nothing stood in the way of the rampaging Zentran… that is until someone began to hum.

Kazumi watch as Mikumo walked towards the battlefield while humming. They did not evacuate even when the warning was issued. No, instead they head towards the battlefield where the fighting is fiercest. There is no fear on her face at all as Mikumo cast away her hat and let it fly in the wind. Kazumi smiled as he sends her off to her stage, a stage covered in fire and destruction.

"Looks like we get to see some action after all, that's too bad."

Kazumi commented in a way that makes Mikumo smile since it's just like him.

"You sound like you don't want to see some action."

Mikumo replied.

"You know how I feel about battles. But since it can't be helped, let's just get this over with as fast as we can. Mikumo!"

"Ehe let's do this, Kazumi! It's showtime! Music is mystery!"

Mikumo called out her catchphrase as her disguise change into her stage costume. Behind her, a VF-31F in gerwalk mode landed. The unit has bright red coloring over its standard gray and the emblem of a raven in flight can be seen on its back. This is Kazumi, Delta 0's unit.

Kazumi hopped into the open cockpit of his VF just as the other members of the Delta platoon descend onto Al Shahal with the remaining members of Walkure. Four more VF-31 entered the battlefield with two units dropping off the two members of Walkure stationed in the orbit. The five Delta units also release the plate drones from their storage and the drones descent together with Walkure.

 _'Welcome to Walkure World.  
Welcome!_

 _My Heart... feel your Love.  
Welcome to Walkure World.'_

The members of Walkure join Mikumo one-by-one on the ground as they change into their stage costume while saying their respective catchphrase.

"Music is love!"

"Music is hope!"

"Music is life!"

Reina Prowler, Makina Nakajima, Kaname Buccaneer and Mikumo Guynemer, the four of them gathered together to make the tactical sound unit, more popularly known as the idol group Walkure.

"Lend an ear to the song of a goddess! Super dimensional venus, Walkure!"

Kazumi smiled as he watched the Walkure set their stage. Unlike other idol units, the Walkure's stage is in the heat of battle. Their song is not just for entertainment as the biological fold wave they produce when they sing has the power to calm down people who are infected by Var. In other words, a weapon against a virus outbreak, just like what that scientist said three years ago. And in the thick of it all is the biological weapon he had been entrusted with, the ace of Walkure, Mikumo Guynemer.

' _Nobosete Screaming! mou tomarenai no!  
S.O.S. agaru sairen  
Koi! halation THE WAR_

Walkure began singing their song as each member move throughout the battlefield with the help of rocket boosters hidden under their skirts. The four members of Walkure sing and dance gracefully while avoiding shots from the berserk Zentradi forces. Any shot that they cannot or did not dodge was blocked by the plate drones released by the Delta platoon's VF.

Mikumo jumped over a building when she saw a berserk Regult about to fire on civilians who had not evacuated. She command her plate drones to block the shot aimed at the civilians. After blocking the blast, she sent her drones to distract the Regult as Kazumi flew in with his fighter in gerwalk mode.

 _Mezamereba ugokidasu monogatari (My Own Story)  
Itsumo to nanika chigau asa mabuta kosutta  
Hassha chokuzen three two  
One piece o hirugaeshitara  
Minagiru YA! baisoku engine_

Mikumo hopped onto the valkyrie and rode it on its back as Kazumi charge at the Regult and dismember it with his two knives while taking care not to kill the Zentran inside. Although he would admit that his skill had dulled somewhat from his time in the Vajra war and Ouroboros conflict, he is still more than capable to quickly disarm an enemy unit without harming its pilot.

Having dismembered the Regult safely and with Mikumo riding on his valkyrie's back, Kazumi flew to another location where more berserk Zentran are concentrated.

 _Butsukatte gingakyuu  
Dokyu! to bukkomi deculture!  
Omokaji zenkai! hi o tsukeru wa_

On another side of the battlefield, a black and gray VF-31F with a shinigami emblem on its back is dispatching the berserk Zentran with relative ease. Unlike with Kazumi and the other though, the Siegfried valkyrie piloted by Messer Ihlefelt showed no mercy and shot all Regult and Glaug in fatal areas, destroying the machines and killing the pilots. He then proceed to support Walkure's leader, Kaname, who is under attack.

 _Kanjite Diving! mou modorenai no!  
S.O.S. moeru signal  
Koi! Changing THE WORLD_

The Delta platoon went all over the place, taking down enemies as they go to protect Walkure. The live concert on the battlefield proceed without much trouble as the five elite pilots of the Delta platoon could dispatch any enemy without much problem even when they attempt to not kill the berserk Zentran.

 _Love Love! Melody of Love  
Love Love! Melody of Love  
Love Love! Melody of Love_

Kazumi dropped off Mikumo with the other Walkure girls and flew high, leaving the rest of the Delta platoon to perform an aerial show that he does not participate in. He chuckled when Mirage's timing was off and proceed to take out more Regult and Glaug.

 _Hoshitachi no matataki ga sasayaku wa  
I hear their voices saying 'Feel your Love'.  
Kurikaeshi datta nichijou ga ima mabushikutte  
Watashi o kirei ni shiteiku_

Mikumo saw a civilian mother and son about to be attacked by a Quedlunn Rea and jumped to their aid. Using her drones, she blocked the bullets fired by the Quedlunn. Kazumi who saw her went to help her. The Zentran in the Quedlunn Rea saw him approaching and opened fire. Kazumi dodged easily and with a single swipe of his knives with his valkyrie in gerwalk mode, he disarmed the Quedlunn completely.

 _Kakuritsu wa gingakyuu kimi ga bukkomu deculture!  
Torikaji ippai! hi ga tsuita wa_

Mikumo landed on the fallen Quedlunn. With how close she is with the infected and her powerful biological fold wave, the Var started to subside and the berserk Zentran calmed down. Kazumi gave Mikumo a thumb up as he flew by and Mikumo respond by winking at him and rejoining her fellow Walkure.

 _Nobosete Screaming! mou tomarenai no!  
S.O.S. agaru sairen  
Koi! halation THE WAR_

Everyone began to cheer as Walkure's song began to take effect as the Delta platoon's VF flew all over the place, the fold wave system in their unit delivering the power of Walkure's song to calm down the berserk Zentran. With the situation now under control and the Var neutralized, the live concert on the battlefield ends. Kazumi breathe out in relief, letting himself relax as the battle seemingly end.

Unfortunately for him, it is not over yet.

As the Walkure finished their song, a fold gate opened up in space, Several black VFs defolded in Al Shahal airspace and began an assault on the NUNS fleet protecting the planet.

"Ride the wind, my aerial knights!"

* * *

 **...To be honest, I don't know what to feel about this mission and while I'm not entirely satisfied with this, I also have no idea what else to do with this mission so forgive me if you guys are also not satisfied because believe me, I don't either. But then again this is just the beginning. I believe I'll start pulling the good stuff out of my ass after several more missions.**

 **Guest: Well, while Kazukazu pilot a red VF, he doesn't have a reputation as great as Char. That would be Millia Falyna Jenius.**

 **xzorshio: The idea for this story is kinda like making a reboot movie like Itsuwari no Utahime and Sayonara no Tsubasa anyway. And while you can compare the situation with Brera and Ranka's situation, Mikumo and Kazumi has a different, more complex relationship than those two. And yeah, I'm also waiting for Passionate Walkure since I will use the new armored pack design for Song of the Stars and maybe some of the plot for this story.**

 **edboy4926: Yeah, it's OC x Mikumo**

 **TheEmeraldMage: That knowledge made all the difference in their current relationship which I will be having fun with. And bless you for watching Mazinger Z Infinity! The movie is awesome and I like the details on Mazinger Z. While I know it can't be helped with the technology in those years, old super robot look more like steel tubes put together. I also like Sayaka's press conference. Really, watching the movie makes me feel nostalgic.**


	3. Mission 3

**Mission 3: Prelude on the Battlefield**

Six fighters.

The Al Shahal garrison fleet detected only six unknown unit. Even if they are unknowns, a mere six unit squadron shouldn't be much of a problem. A fleet against a squadron of six, it sounds like overkill. It should've been overkill as logically speaking, six fighters shouldn't be able to fight dozens of other fighters and battleships.

But apparently it is not so.

"For the great wind."

A blond man said inside the cockpit of one of the unknown VF followed by the rest of his team. What comes after is a one-sided slaughter as the six black fighters charged straight into the Al Shahal garrison fleet. The blond man, Keith Aero Windermere, have been looking forward to this day.

The first fighter to engage the enemy piloted by a hot headed young man with red hair, Bogue, shot down three fighters easily in less than a minute. After first contact, the battle just went worse, especially when the commander unit piloted by Keith began engaging the fleet.

Not just fighters but battleships fell easily as the blond man targeted all vulnerable points on a battleship to take them down in one hit. The blond leader of the six unit squadron smirked as everything went smoothly to them. The Al Shahal fleet is never the threat anyway and the real battle will begin once they enter the atmosphere.

The six fighters have proven to be more than a match to the fleet as each of the six pilots displayed their superior skill to compensate for their smaller number. Against the relatively small fleet, the six unknown dominate the battle in space. Down below, Kazumi saw the sky light up from the familiar explosion of VFs and battleships and knew that the battle is not over yet.

Inside his VF-31S, Major Arad Moulders, leader of the Delta platoon received a transmission from captain Ernst Johnson informing him about the unknown.

"Major Arad, unknown units have destroyed the Al Shahal garrison fleet. They're headed your way."

"Unknown units?"

Arad look up to the sky and he saw them, six black fighters descending from the atmosphere. Zooming his camera at the incoming enemy units, he saw the unknown using a series of VF he had never seen before. While all six of them seem to come from the same series, one of the unit has a different, more triangular wing design which he guess means that it is the commander variant. Mirage who is in the sky also saw the six new enemies.

"New enemies?"

"All units, consider the newcomer hostile, all weapons free! Formation Hermes!"

"Yes Sir!"

Arad commanded and got an affirmative from everyone in the Delta platoon apart from Kazumi. Delta 1 to Delta 4 then regrouped and began engaging the enemy. Delta 0, Kazumi stayed back with the Walkure as he analyzed the new hostile units. As part of a black ops unit, Kazumi is kept up-to-date with any happening throughout the galaxy and he has access to confidential files that even his fellow members in Delta are not privy to. He recognized those units' design as he had read about a new series of fighters being under construction. Of course, it's an information he obtained through less than legal means.

"Sv-262 Draken III? This is a surprise."

"Kazumi, what is happening?"

Mikumo's face appeared on his monitor, asking about the situation. From the ground she could see the Delta platoon fighting VFs she had never seen before.

"We're under attack by new enemies. I'm joining the others now so keep yourself safe."

"Understood. Kazumi, be careful."

Kazumi nodded, gave Mikumo a two finger salute and cut off the transmission. He changed his VF from gerwalk mode to fighter mode and join in the dogfight.

"Six enemies, but their skill are all ace-class. This will be a pain in the ass."

Kazumi grumbled and went full throttle. A squadron that dared take on a whole fleet will be a very tough opponent. No use complaining now. All he can do is fight. He then opened a communication line to all Delta platoon members.

"All units, this is Kazumi! The enemies we are facing are using a new series of fighter called Draken III. Its spec is roughly equal to our Siegfried. The fighter-like attachments on their wings are lil Draken remote control drones. Proceed with caution when engaging them!"

Kazumi warned through the Delta platoon exclusive channel. Hearing everyone voice their acknowledgement, he joined the rest of the team in engaging the new enemy. He saw the Draken III piloted by Hermann and open fire. The Draken III dodged which doesn't surprise Kazumi.

Hermann detached his lil Draken to catch Kazumi by surprise but it was him who was caught by surprise when Kazumi suddenly transform his Siegfried into battroid mode and spun in midair, throwing his two knives at the lil Draken, destroying them, and then turn back into fighter mode to continue pursuit.

"This pilot, he's good."

A bead of sweat ran down Hermann's face as he continued his dogfight with Kazumi. The Delta 0 almost got him with a few shots and shaking him off is difficult even for him. Kazumi waited patiently until he can get a good shot. Once he found the right timing, his finger went to the trigger. But before he could pull it, he saw another fighter, the lead unit he presume, coming at him from the corner of his eyes. He clicked his tongue and disengage when Keith opened fire at him.

"Lord White Knight!"

Keith chase after Kazumi as the two engage in a dogfight, flying through the sky at great speed. The two flew past each other, spiraling up and down the skies of Al Shahal until finally they briefly met as their flight path cross each other.

Kazumi look up from his cockpit, glaring at the enemy's lead unit. Keith saw him, but what he caught his eyes is the emblem on the VF's back.

"A raven?"

The two continue their bout as they race across the sky, trading fire with all their weapons that their opponent dodge with some effort. They are currently equal with neither gaining an advantage over the other. Delta 0 and the White Knight had found their match in each other.

Mirage in her 31C is chasing after one of the Draken III. She had just got a lock on her target when something messed up with her sensors. She couldn't keep her sight on her target and as a result did not pull the trigger. Bogue, the pilot of the Draken III Mirage's chasing saw this.

"What is this, Jamming?!"

"You're mine!"

Suddenly the lil Drakens equipped on the Draken III detached themselves, but unlike with Kazumi, it took Mirage by surprise. The lil Draken flanked her from both sides and managed to damage her VF from a glancing hit. Thankfully, Chuck came to her rescue and shot down the lil Drakens before they can inflict more damage on her VF.

"Chuck!"

"Leave this to the great Chuck! Submarine attack!"

After taking out the lil Draken, Chuck went straight after the main Draken unit and opened fire. But Bogue skillfully dodged his attack with contemptuous east, surprising Chuck. Mirage joined Chuck and they both pursue Bogue.

Arad is engaging two Draken III piloted by the twin Theo and Zao. The twin fly in a zigzag pattern between each other, making it hard for Arad to hit them. They are leading Arad on and when they got him where they want, they did the same trick that their fellow pilots did and detach their lil Draken to catch Arad by surprise.

But the veteran pilot is not easily surprised as thanks to Kazumi's warning and seeing his subordinates fight, he had expected that trick coming. He deployed his VF's legs and turn into gerwalk mode to fly backward and shot down the lil Draken. The remotely controlled drones are no match for the leader of Delta platoon and are easily destroyed.

"Messer!"

Arad called his second-in-command. Delta 2 appeared and took over for Arad, chasing after Theo and Zao. Sensing the wind change when Messer arrived, Theo and Zao knew that Messer is a tough opponent.

"This wind."

"This guy is good."

"Take this!"

The twin brothers empty missile containers at Messer, knowing that anything less than a storm of missiles won't be enough to even slow him down. The ace of Delta platoon calmly pull the trigger and shoot down several missiles directly in his line of fire and maneuver through the rest skillfully without even decreasing his speed. Messer was about to shoot at Theo and Zao when two more fighters appear.

Kasim and Hermann who had rendezvoused with him after his run in with Kazumi came to the twin's rescue. They flanked Messer and shot missiles at him but Messer pulled back and weave through the hail of missiles skillfully like he did before.

"Thanks, that would've been dangerous if not for you two. That guy is good."

Theo thanked the two older pilots.

"Yes. These guys are no pushover. We need to work together to beat them."

Kasim said. The rest of his squadmates agreed and they began coordinating with each other to take down Messer who is now joined by Arad. Delta 1 and Delta 2 each engage 2 units while covering each other's back. While he's dodging a shot from Hermann's unit, Arad saw a single fighter heading straight towards the city, the one that Mirage and chuck was supposedly fighting. He opened up a communication to warn the Walkure about the incoming fighter.

"Leader, one of them have broken through! Keep your guard up! I'll try to send someone your way!"

Bogue who had shaken off both chuck and Mirage flew straight towards Shahal city. A couple of Cheyenne destroids tried to stop him but they were no match and was easily destroyed. When he reached firing distance, he yelled.

"Die, Walkure!"

Bogue unleash all the payload in his missile container, targeting the areas where the Walkure are seen. A group of missiles headed straight toward Mikumo who stood on top of a broken building. She commanded her drones to block the missiles but the explosion is powerful enough to destroy the building she's standing on.

"Mikumo!"

Kaname who saw the sxplossion call out her friend's name in worry. But she didn't have time to rush to Mikumo's location as a previously downed Regult got back up and began opening fire again.

"The Var is coming back?"

With the Var coming back, chaos continue to reign once again in Shahal city as the Walkure members are all fired upon by machines whose pilots are infected by Var. Up in the sky, Kazumi look down on Shahal city when he saw explosions and instinctively call out a name.

"Mikumo!"

Not caring for anything else, not even his safety, Kazumi suddenly made a turn and almost crashed with Keith, surprising the White Knight. Their wings briefly scratch each other as Kazumi forgot everything about his opponent and head straight towards Shahal city.

When he arrived, He immediately took the gunpod attached to his unit's weapon container and engaged in a reckless close combat with the Var infected units, shooting their weapons, legs, and thrusters with low powered blasts. He use the pinpoint barrier on his unit's arm to defend only his cockpit from enemy fire and rely solely on his skill to avoid being damaged as he weave through gunfires to take apart the var units piece by piece.

There are numerous close calls but Kazumi is fortunately good enough to avoid being shot dead. His main priority now is to clear Shahal city and he focus solely on that task. After taking down five units in quick succession, he stopped right where Mikumo was last detected in his unit's sensor.

"Mikumo, oi Mikumo, are you alright?!"

He called out her name frantically. Inside a pile of rubles, Mikumo who is bruised but otherwise fine thanks to her drones and training heard his voice. She force her way out of the rubles using the help of her drones.

"They've done it now."

Seeing his charge alive and looking fine, Kazumi smiled and turn back to the fight. He saw Keith and Bogue approaching from the distance and he grinned.

"Yeah, they've really done it now."

"Come Kazumi, the show is not over yet!"

"Yeah, it's time for the encore!"

Having confirmed Mikumo's safety and seeing the fighters that caused this problem in the first place, Kazumi turn his unit into fighter mode to meet them head on. Seeing her protector being so eager, Mikumo began singing again with renewed vigor.

 _"Mitsumeatte koi wo shite_

 _Mugamuchuu de oikakete_

 _Dakedo motto shiritakute meramera shiteru"_

The other three members of Walkure who have just recovered from the Var assault saw Mikumo who had continued singing.

"Let's sing too!"

Kaname said to Makina and Reina who had fallen off after a stray missile hit the building they were standing on. The two of them nodded and follow Kaname as they rejoin Mikumo on the battlefield.

 _"Negau hodo nazo ga fue_

 _Omou hodo netsu ni naru_

 _Dakara motto tobikomu no mikai no sekai ah"_

Kazumi could hear her voice loud and clear. More Var units stand between him and the black fighters but with only two press of the trigger, he took a Regult and Glaug down effortlessly and open fire at Keith. While there are more Var units still active on the ground, he's not worried much as there are not too many of them and he trust that Mikumo and the rest of the Walkure can handle them.

In the distance, Chuck had joined Messer and Arad in fighting the other four black fighters. So far it's a stalemate as Hermann, Kasim, Theo and Zao watch each other's back perfectly that even Messer had problem trying to get a clear shot. While their individual skill cannot match Messer, their teamwork allow them to face the rest of the Delta platoon evenly without Keith.

 _"Koi toka yume toka_

 _Daredemo shinjiru kedo_

 _Sokosoko semenakya tsumannai yo"_

Mirage had continued pursuing Bogue and saw that her target is engaging Kazumi together with another black fighter. She pushed her thruster to the limit to back up Delta 0 who so far had managed to keep both fighters at bay by aiming at them both in battroid mode.

On the ground, Mikumo has an easy time dodging missiles and bullets from Var infected units with only a few of them now. She jumped over cars and rubles easily thanks to her military training and with the help of the rocket thrusters under her skirt she could cover more ground when needed with Kaname, Makina and Reina not far behind her.

 _"Girigiri ai ikenai borderline_

 _Nanido G demo_

 _subete kowashitemiseru"_

Mirage linked up with Kazumi. With her arrival, she took some of the burden off Kazumi as he's being pressured by Bogue and Keith's teamwork and was at his limit. Now with Mirage taking on Bogue, Kazumi could fully focus on fighting Keith. Everything is going smoothly and he could feel that the battle is reaching its climax.

Mikumo also has the same feeling as Kazumi. It will be over soon. She's about to jump to another building when a new voice caught her attention singing together with them. All Walkure also heard that new voice, a young and energetic voice that joined their singing.

 _"Kirikiri mai saranaru G eto_

 _Ishiki ga tokeru karada ga seigyo funou_

 _Icchau kamo ne"_

"What is this voice?"

"It came to my chest!"

They could hear the new voice clearly, singing in harmony with them. Makina and Reina even paused for a moment when they heard the new voice and although she didn't stop singing, the new voice did get Mikumo's attention.

"An active reaction? There's someone else with such high fold receptor here?"

Kaname was surprised when she checked her monitor and detected biological fold wave on the same level as their own. Amazingly, the level is almost as high as Mikumo who has the most amount of fold receptor among them.

Mikumo look around to see who is singing together with them and she saw a young girl around fourteen years old with short, peach colored curly hair running down the street. She could feel it, the active reaction is coming from that girl.

 _"Fuzakeatta tomodachi to_

 _Motomeatta ano hito to_

 _Mata aeru hi no tame ni giragira shiteru_

 _Hikaru hodo kage wa deki_

 _Moeru hodo hai ni naru_

 _Hashiru hodo mietekuru abunai line ah"_

A Glaug suddenly appear in front of the girl. She stopped running and singing as she look up at the gigantic machine in fear. Mikumo was about to head down to rescue her when a VF-171 in battroid mode beat her to it and ram the Glaug with its shoulder. The VF then turn to the girl and the voice of a boy came from the unit's speaker.

"You're okay?! We're running!"

The VF-171 grabbed the girl carefully and fly away. From the sound of it, Mikumo deduced that the pilot is a civilian who is caught in the crossfire.

 _"Jiyuu mo heiwa mo_

 _Nozomeba umareru kedo_

 _Motamota shitetara kusacchau yo_

 _Girigiri ai abunai borderless"_

"Captain, an active reaction in three o'clock!"

Mirage informed Kazumi when she noticed an active reaction on her unit's monitor. Kazumi did not need to be told as he could hear the voice clearly and look down to see a VF-171 dancing around a Glaug and Regult. The Nightmare Plus glide and rolled around the two units, trying to get away.

The 171's path was then blocked by another 104 Regult but its pilot skillfully dodge the machinegun shot from the Zentran unit with pinpoint precision maneuvering of the unit's thrusters that impressed even Kazumi. Once the 171 got close enough, it kicked the Regult down and made its escape.

 _"Hijoushiki dane_

 _Mada kasoku shiteru yo_

 _Kirikiri mai genkaiten nara_

 _Nurikaete ii hakai to saisei kara_

 _Watashi ga dekiru"_

The Var units wouldn't let the Nightmare Plus escape easily and fired their missiles. The pilot fully engage the thruster and flew backward and up a building, allowing the missiles to mostly miss and hit the building instead. Once he is airborne, the pilot transform the unit into gerwalk mode and flew away.

"…Mirage, backup that 171!"

Kazumi suddenly ordered, surprising Mirage.

"Sir?"

"Just go!"

Kazumi barked. Obeying her superior officer's order, Mirage went to help the 171 with Kazumi once again taking on both Keith and Bogue. He had called for aid from the rest of the Delta platoon and Chuck had responded to his call. He can hold out until help arrives.

But more importantly is the pilot of the 171 and the source of that active reaction. Kazumi got the feeling that Mikumo will be interested in that energetic singing voice which came from that 171. He himself is interested in the pilot so keeping that Nightmare Plus flying is in their interest.

"Now then, I suppose this is the time to end this battle."

* * *

 **Finally finally finally! With this, I'm done with episode 1 of Macross Delta. Not much obvious changes but what happened in this Mission will make all the difference in the whole story, like how Keith's rival will be Kazumi… in more ways than one.**

 **Anyway, I thought this Mission would be a short one since I'm basically just following the episode but after the first few shots, things began to pick up for me, especially that part where I had Kazumi worrying about Mikumo and him becoming more vicious when it involves Mikumo.**

 **Hayate and Freyja also finally appeared but still unnamed yet. Kazumi and Mikumo will have a talk with them in the next Mission.**

 **Now, with this covered, I'll start working on Song of the Stars next. I'm having problem with that one so you guys who also read Song of the Stars, the next update will be a bit late. Sorry about that. On a better note, my IS x Macross Delta crossover is being rewritten and I promise that this version will be much better. Though I won't release it for a while since I want to make sure I got everything down right. I'm not risking another rewrite since things have been going smoothly for a while.**


	4. Mission 4

**Mission 4: Expecting Newcomers**

'White Knight, terminate the operation, return to the branch.'

Keith heard the order from Roid. Bogue who also heard it began to protest.

"Why? This is a fight we can win!"

'We have the data we need. This is an order.'

Roid replied. Bogue didn't say anything else once he's told it's an order even if it is one he doesn't like.

"Roger. Everyone return to the branch."

Keith complied and order all his pilots to pull back. With his two superior officers ordering retreat, Bogue cannot disobey and followed Keith as they flew away from Kazumi. The remaining four pilots also broke off engagement and rejoin the White Knight and Bogue. Keith gave one last glance at the red unit that he had been fighting before he left.

Seeing that their enemies are starting to retreat, Kazumi breathe out in relieve. The battle is over, for now. He took off his helmet and look down from his VF. He saw the citizens of Al Shahal cheering as Walkure finished their concert. Despite the complication coming from the unknown enemies' attack, the mission is a success, somewhat. It'd be better if the city is not left in such a bad shape but it can't be helped.

"May the sea of stars be blessed by the goddess!"

With that phrase said by the Walkure while making their trademark sign with their hands, the battle is truly over. The Delta platoon began to regroup while Kazumi landed his unit not far from where the Walkure are. He also saw Mirage landing with her VF in battroid mode… carrying a damaged VF-171.

Once Mirage had put down the damaged 171, she rejoined the rest of her platoon. She leapt off from her unit, looking angry. Kazumi wondered what that's about and also got off from his unit. He saw her approaching a blue haired boy around her own age sitting on a rock. He saw her and said something to her he couldn't quite hear due to the distance. Then, to his surprise, Mirage punched the boy, catching the attention of the rest of the Delta platoon.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Do you realize you just hijacked a military unit?! Make one mistake and the whole operation falls apart, putting the city at risk!"

Ahh, so the boy is the pilot of that VF-171. And Mirage is just being Mirage with following the rules and all that. Then if that is the pilot, then where is the one who sang along with Walkure? Not that it's his business though but Mikumo will want to know.

"…I should probably stop her before she does something worse."

Before the two could start their shouting contest, Kazumi got in between the two of them and push them apart, surprising the boy and Mirage at his sudden appearance. The first thing he does is cold Mirage.

"Maa Mirage, don't mind the small details. At least we got out of all this alive and that's what's important."

He told her in his usual laid back manner when he's not in combat.

"But captain!"

"Just leave it."

Kazumi slightly raised his voice in a stern tone. Being told by Kazumi who is her superior officer, Mirage has no choice but to calm down. Seeing that the girl won't cause anymore scene, he turn to the boy who looked at him warily.

"So you are the boy who piloted that Nightmare Plus? You at least seem to know what you're doing, for the most part. What's your name?"

"…Hayate Immellmann."

Kazumi was surprised when the boy named himself. He didn't show it on his face but he was surprised. He knew that name, or at least his surname. And now that he looked at the boy closely, he could see the resemblance. He didn't know that the man had a son. Maybe flying is in his blood?

"Hayate huh?"

Kazumi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"You did a great job kid."

"I was instantly shot down though."

"Minor details. I saw you and you're good. You… you're one of those people who can ride the wind."

"Huh?"

Hayate looked confused but Kazumi just continue to smile. The boy is a natural pilot, he could tell. He had seen people like him before and he's willing to bet his special edition autographed Walkure CD (courtesy of Mikumo) that the boy will be visiting Ragna soon enough.

"The name is Kazumi and the girl is Mirage. Keep yourself safe and out of trouble kid, and nice moves. Mirage, let's head back."

With those parting words, Kazumi walked away with Mirage following him. She walk up to Kazumi, a bit unsatisfied with the encounter with Hayate.

"Is it fine to leave him like that? He had broken several rules and endangered lives with his action."

Mirage said to him, not able to let go of the subject. This is why she's still green. Kazumi simply smirked.

"It's better to leave it if he seems to know what he's doing. He's not the first civilian to commandeer a valkyrie in the heat of battle, nor will he be the last. Funny enough, those guys who started their career that way ended up being some of the best pilots we knew. Ask your grandfather, he'll agree with me."

Mirage stopped when she reached her valkyrie, wondering what Kazumi meant. Kazumi continued walking until he met up with Mikumo. Walkure's ace singer saw him approach and wave at him.

"Kazumi."

"Hey. Are you alright? You did get buried in a pile of rubles back then."

Kazumi asked her with obvious worry in his tone and expression.

"I'm fine. It's not the first time that happened you know."

"True but I'll still worry either way. Anyway, about…"

"Mikumo-san!"

Kazumi was cut off when he and Mikumo heard someone calling her name. they turn to see a young girl with peach hair running up towards them. Kazumi also saw the heart-shaped appendage on her head that looks like a hair decoration. It's a rune, which means she's a Windermerean. Not only that, her voice, it's the one they heard during the battle.

"You are…"

"My name is Freyja Wion! And uhh, I'm taking the audition next week!"

Audition. Kazumi recalled that they're holding an audition to find a new member for Walkure. Ragna has been busy and swamped with visitors because of that. So the girl will be entering the audition?

"I see. I heard your voice. We'll be waiting for you in Ragna."

Mikumo told the girl. Hearing her idol said that brought great happiness to Freyja as she smiled widely like a child who had just gotten her Christmas present. Unfortunately, they couldn't talk some more as it is time to head back. Mikumo and Kazumi heard Kaname calling her. Mikumo wave goodbye to the girl and left. Kazumi got one last look on the girl and head back to his unit. When he reached his VF, he saw that Hayate had approached Freyja.

"Yeah, things are going to be interesting."

Kazumi said to himself as he took off from the ground and follow the rest of the Delta platoon and Walkure's shuttle. It's time to head back home, to Ragna.

* * *

-Carrier Aether-

Once they're back inside the carrier, Kazumi, Arad and Messer gathered inside the command center to discuss about the unknown enemies. Messer brought up some video feed they caught during the battle but all of them are blurry.

"Every video signal is jammed. We have no matching data either."

"But captain Shinomiya appear to know about these units."

Messer and Arad turn to Kazumi. Back during the battle, he had warned them about the enemy units and lil Draken, meaning he knew something about the enemy. It doesn't really surprise them that he would know something as he is a black ops operative. Now they're looking at him for explanation. The extra member of Delta platoon began explaining.

"I don't know much about them. I was in the middle of investigating a secret project concerning the development of a new valkyrie. It caught my attention since it's not of the VF series and it's made to match our Kairos and Siegfried. I only managed to get very little data through some… means but my work was cut short with our job in Al Shahal. I haven't even compiled the data I had. I'll do it as soon as we got back to Ragna"

Arad and Messer nodded. At least now they have something, no matter how little it is. Around this time, the door behind them slides open and Kaname came in to join them.

"Nice job out there. Want some Barrette shredded jellyfish?"

Arad offered her. Kazumi still wonder how Arad can like jellyfish so much. While he doesn't hate them, Arad always seem to eat them and has a pack of jellyfish anywhere he goes. Talk about being obsessed with a food.

"I'll pass."

Kaname refused, much to Arad's disappointment. Kaname then looked up to Messer.

"Thank you for earlier, Messer."

"I'm just doing my duty."

Kazumi did recall that Messer helped Kaname earlier in the battle. The black ops agent sighed. Their ace pilot is not honest with himself.

"So, what did you want to show us?"

Arad asked. Kaname then closed the data on the enemy fighters and brought up a new file that shows the picture of Freyja Wion in the middle of combat. Arad was surprised when he saw the shining appendage on her head. He had a history with Windermere so there's no way he would mistake a Windermerean for anything else. Messer though doesn't seem to know what she is and out of curiosity, asked a question.

"What's that shining on her head?"

"A Rune. She's a Windermerean. She has a fold receptor factor?"

"Yes, and it's abnormally high to boot. Even Mikumo's output reacted to her voice."

Impressive. Kazumi has to admit that it's very impressive. To think that there is a naturally born diva out there that can match Mikumo's voice, and a Windermerean of all thing, Kazumi doesn't know whether he should consider that natural or a surprise.

Freyja Wion and Hayate Immellmann, a potential diva and pilot pair, Kazumi has the feeling that things are about to get interesting soon.

* * *

-Ragna-

It's been a week since the battle in Al Shahal. After that incident, it has been somewhat peaceful for Walkure and the Delta platoon. There has been no mission that require their deployment, which is good as the audition to pick a new member for Walkure is coming up.

It has been rather hectic around Chaos Ragna branch in the last few days with the preparation for the audition and more people are coming in hope of becoming the newest member of Walkure. It also has the side effect of boosting Ragna's income from the visiting contestants and whoever came with them.

In a corridor inside Macross Elysion, Kazumi and Mikumo are together looking out a window, watching as the contestants came to Elysion. It's a few hours before the audition starts and despite not showing it, Kazumi knew that Mikumo is looking forward to it, though it's more like she's expecting to see a certain Windermerean girl's performance… if she ever showed up.

"It's rare to see you in such a good mood."

Kazumi commented while smirking. Mikumo's expression did not change from her usual neutral expression but Kazumi could read her like a book. Mikumo though feigned ignorance and look to the side.

"I don't know what you mean, Kazumi."

"While you're getting better with your poker face, I can still read you well enough. Don't forget who taught you all your tricks."

Mikumo pouted and there's a slight hint of redness on her cheek. She's embarrassed that Kazumi could still read her so well. Her handler snickered. It's a perk of knowing her from the day she was born. While she always seems so mysterious and cool, she can never really hide her emotion well enough from Kazumi.

"But you know, it's rather unfair to the other contestants."

Kazumi started as he look down again at the cable cars that are moving between the city and Elysion which he bet are mostly filled by contestants.

"By this point, it has already been decided. Should that girl show up, she'll definitely be chosen."

Mikumo nodded, knowing what Kazumi meant. There are hundreds of girls down below who came to Ragna expecting to become part of Walkure but should that girl, Freyja Wion, appear, their choice has already been decided.

Being a part of Walkure is not as simple as being an ordinary idol. They don't just sing and dance normally but they have other requirements that must be met. The bravery and capability to step into a battlefield, risking their life, and a high enough amount of fold receptor factor.

That girl, Freyja Wion, had proven that she would dare sing in the middle of the battlefield and with her fold level being so high that it is a match to Mikumo, a specially made biological weapon that harness the power of song, the audition is now nothing more than a formality… unless the Windermerean girl fails to arrive or someone else could surprise them.

"It's not a hundred percent decided, Kazumi. Who knows, maybe there is someone else who could surprise us."

Mikumo said with a smile. Though while she said that, Kazumi knew her well enough to know that she doesn't believe anyone else would have the same amount of potential as Freyja.

"Either way, with you guys getting a new member, we'll also be scouting for a new pilot."

"There should be no need to scout for a new one. Five pilots for five Walkure, the number already fits."

"Heh, yeah if you want me to make a fool of myself in the air show. Besides, you know my role here. I am not here to be part of the Delta platoon."

Mikumo's smile disappeared and her expression returned to neutral, if slightly bitter. No one else would notice but Kazumi did, even if barely.

"…I just hope that he would come. You know, that boy who I told you about."

Kazumi quickly steer the conversation back to their previous topic.

"Hayate Immellmann, the boy who rode the wind?"

Kazumi nodded. Just around that time, they saw Kaname waving at them, telling them to come to the control room. The audition is about to start, and two people they have been expecting had arrived.

* * *

 **Again, this took a while but not as hard as writing a new episode for Song of the Stars since at least I have a base for this one. Anyway, still waiting to watch the movie. At this rate, I'll have to wait until the BD release to watch it which I heard is in august.**


	5. Mission 5

**Mission 5: New Recruit**

The two of them have been informed by their respective group that the people they have been expecting have arrived. Both Walkure and Delta platoon have gathered in the briefing room to decide what to do next. While the audition to find a new member for Walkure will still continue, they also still took into consideration Freyja Wion's performance in Al Shahal before.

"To keep things fair, we should still carry on with the audition and have her be tested with the others."

Kaname said. Everyone agreed with her decision. They have made the whole thing a large event. People will complain if they suddenly cancel the audition just because they coincidentally found a potential recruit just before the audition.

"Besides, we won't know if there could be someone better than her among the candidates."

Messer added. Another thing to also consider, but Kazumi doubted it. Freyja's fold wave level is near equal to Mikumo who was designed to be a bio weapon. That is not something you can find so easily even if you checked the whole galaxy. But still, appearances must be kept so they will have to go through the event. They're already committed to it anyway.

He wouldn't even bother watching it though. Freyja Wion will definitely be picked. Not only is her fold wave level one of the highest, she also has the guts to openly run on a heated battlefield. From what he saw among the candidates that had arrived, not many would have the guts to do that.

"I will let you handle things on that side, leader."

Arad said to Kaname. The leader of the irregular idol group nodded as another picture appeared on the holographic monitor they are using. This time, the monitor shows a picture of Hayate Immellmann, the boy who took a Nightmare Plus on a joyride on Al Shahal and the boy who helped Freyja Wion. The boy who had caught Kazumi's attention.

"Immellmann huh? So this is the boy that caught your attention?"

Arad asked Kazumi.

"I had seen the footage. He's good. He has natural instinct."

Kazumi replied with a smirk. He had seen the footage of the boy flying the Nightmare Plus a few times from several different angles and he will admit that the boy has some serious talent, untapped as it is.

"According to his records, he moved around a lot and can't keep a steady job. He disobeyed his superiors frequently and while many of his employers admitted his talent, he does whatever he wants. Captain Shinomiya, I don't think we should recruit him."

Messer said as he showed Hayate Immellmann's record for everyone to see. Just like Messer said, he has been moving from planet to planet and was never able to keep a job due to his tendency to do what he wants, either that or he quits before moving on to another planet despite some of his boss being quite lenient. Kazumi doesn't seem to be bothered by it though and turn to face Messer.

"Call it a hunch. I have a good feeling about him. And with how he moved in Al Shahal, he is definitely someone we want in the Delta platoon."

He replied. He then turn to Arad and continue.

"I'll handle things with him since it's mainly my idea to recruit him. Is that fine, major?"

"Then I'll leave Hayate Immellmann to you, captain."

After the matter with both Freyja and Hayate had been decided, the meeting was quickly adjourned. Kazumi called the front desk to send Hayate up to him. He would admit that he is a bit excited to see what this boy can become as a pilot. After all, it's not everyday he find someone with the making of an ace pilot.

* * *

Mikumo and Kazumi went their separate ways after the meeting. Both are now heading to see the person they are each interested in, though Mikumo will not be able to meet with Freyja directly until after the audition to maintain the image of fairness. For now, she, Reina and Makina will monitor the contestants from a separate room while Kaname grade them directly.

"I can't believe that the captain would even think about recruiting someone like that to our platoon."

Mikumo heard a certain part zentran pilot mumbled as they got out of the meeting room. Mirage is obviously against Hayate Immellmann's recruitment. Mikumo personally found the boy interesting enough so she's not against it. Besides, if Kazumi said that he's good then the boy is definitely good. She trusted his judgement on this.

"Aww, don't say that Miramira. Who knows, he might be better than you expect. Plus it would be good to have another pilot close to our age group!"

The pink haired mechanic said. Hayate does look like he's around Mirage's age, maybe a bit younger but still close enough. Now that Makina brought it up, Mirage is the only teen among the Delta platoon. While Mikumo doesn't really know how old Messer and Chuck are, she's sure they are at least in their twenties with Chuck being younger, or he just acts younger than his real age. Arad is definitely the oldest while Kazumi himself is twenty five.

Makina, Reina and Mirage hung out together a lot because they are in the same age group. Makina is eighteen, Mirage is nineteen, and Reina is fifteen. Unknown to them though, she's actually the youngest at around three years old but nobody except Kazumi knew that. Her own age and birth year was left blank in her profile. Publically, it's to add to her mysterious image. The common opinion is that she's around early twenties, close to Kaname's age.

"Besides, don't you think that he's quite cute?"

Mirage paused, looking flabbergasted. That was also unexpected for Mikumo but she didn't react like Mirage did. This is the first time Makina call someone cute but since her usual definition of cute is things like a Valkyrie or other advanced machinery, Mikumo wonder if she's serious or teasing mirage. The pilot is too stiff and unsociable, making her prime target for teasing by anyone, even herself.

"Say Kumokumo, what do you think about the possible new pilot?"

Her fellow Walkure asked. Mikumo doesn't have much opinion about the boy though. She's more interested in their recruit than in the Delta's but as far as first impression goes, the boy is not bad. She felt his wind blowing on the battlefield at that time.

"No comment. If Kazumi deemed him capable enough then I trust his judgement. Besides, I am more interested in our possible new recruit."

Replied Mikumo. The answer is pretty much what Makina expected but she was surprised that Mikumo is interested in that Windermerean girl. That itself is already a high praise coming from the mysterious venus. It makes Makina also curious about the girl.

By her fold wave level alone, she's already more than exceptional. And since she did dare to sing on the battlefield back on Al Shahal, she definitely has the nerves to join them. Being part of Walkure is a dangerous job after all. They've had older member quit because they can't stand the pressure.

Once they've arrived in the observation room, Reina began working. While Kaname will be formally guiding the participants through the audition and act as if she is grading their performance, the real grading happens here with the rest of the members who will be measuring the participants' bio fold wave level through a device given to them earlier. On the monitor appear the name and faces of the participants alongside their fold readings. Most of them did not show anything impressive.

As mentioned before, to be able to join with Walkure, one has to possess a high amount of active fold receptor factor to be able to suppress Var. This is a must and therefore, no matter how good your performance is, if you lack the fold receptor factor, then you're immediately out. Although there is the opinion that those who does possess a high level of fold receptor are always destined to be incredible performers superior to ordinary performers.

The opinion came from an examination of historically prominent diva through the ages. People like Sara Nome, Lynn Minmay, Fire Bomber, Sheryl Nome, Ranka Lee, and Mina Forte. All of them are historically influential artists that share one trait; their incredibly high bio fold wave level. Though whether they possess such high level of bio fold wave because they are great diva or they became great diva because of their high level bio fold wave is still in debate.

It is a question Kazumi posed to Mikumo once. She is the lead singer of Walkure because she has the highest amount of fold receptor factor and that was because she was made that way. But her artistic talent is also undeniably high. Did her fold receptor gave her that talent or is it something already born to her and her fold receptor factor is just a bonus? It is a good question in Mikumo's opinion. From the moment she got out of her tube, she already knew how to sing well. Is that something programmed to her genetic, the effect of possessing high fold receptor factor, or a natural talent? Or is it something else?

Mikumo shook her head. Watching the finalists perform made her think of that question, especially since the readings fit each of their performance. She then turn to Freyja Wion's reading.

"It is lower than expected."

She muttered. The reading shows that her favored candidate does possess active fold receptors but her fold wave level is lower than back then. Mikumo sighs. Was that just a fluke? While her reading is still higher than the others with active fold receptors, it is not to a satisfactory level. Then again, the girl did look very nervous and it definitely affected her performance. Mikumo put a hand to her chin as she began thinking.

* * *

After separating from Mikumo, Kazumi went to the flight deck to wait for Hayate Immelmann. He had asked one of the operators to guide the boy there so they could meet. It is one of Kazumi's favorite spot in Ragna. It has a good view and the wind feels great from such a height.

"So, I heard you wanted to see me?"

The ace pilot heard Hayate's voice coming from behind him. He turn around and saw the blue haired teen arriving with one of the operators, Mizuki Yuri.

"Thanks for bringing him here, Yuri. You can return to your post."

Yuri saluted Kazumi and left, leaving the teen together with the ace. Kazumi noticed Hayate is looking at his unit that is undergoing maintenance. He looks interested as he examines the fighter closely.

"Isn't she a beauty? VF-31F, Siegfried. A custom unit for us the Delta platoon equipped to protect and provide support for Walkure on the field."

Kazumi started speaking, earning the boy's attention.

"We get to meet again, Hayate Immelmann. I had a feeling that you would show up and I guess my feeling is right."

"You are…"

"I didn't give you my full name back then. My name is Kazumi Shinomiya, Chaos special operative. As I have told you last time we met, I'm impressed with your moves back on Al Shahal."

"Again, I was shot down rather quickly."

Kazumi chuckled at Hayate's response. He then walk to the edge of the flight deck overlooking the city with Hayate following him not far behind. They both stopped when they reached the edge.

"So, what did you call me here for?"

Hayate asked with some impatience in his tone but he still maintain some politeness. Kazumi smiled and turn to Hayate.

"So, how did flying feel? The wind felt good, didn't it?"

He suddenly asked. Hayate raised an eyebrow as he look at the captain in the eyes.

"If you fall you will die, but even so you still take off. That's the fate of those who have tasted the wind. You have tasted it, haven't you? What's next is whether you decide to fly or not, whether you're willing to risk your life."

Hayate did not give him any reply so Kazumi continue.

"I have a proposition for you. I have decided that if you were to appear in Ragna, I wanted to invite you to join the Delta platoon. So, will you ride the wind with us, Hayate?"

The ace pilot offered. Hayate didn't reply but Kazumi knew that he is considering from the look on his face. The blue haired teen then walk closer to the edge. He looked down without a hint of fear from the height. He turn to face him so that his back is facing the edge of the flight deck.

Hayate spread his hands and close his eyes. What he did next surprised even Kazumi. The boy jumped just as a powerful wind blow upward from below. The boy floated in the air for a second before returning back to the deck to a wide-eyed ace pilot. He didn't look worried at all, as if jumping from such height could've killed him if not for the wind that supported him.

For the first time in years, Kazumi was made speechless. The boy had just rode the wind. While he himself could read the wind and saw it coming, he didn't even think of doing something like Hayate did. The boy, he trusts the wind with his very life, something even he still hesitates in doing. This boy, he is much more than what Kazumi thought he is. Both of them now have a satisfied look on their face.

"I hate the army."

Hayate suddenly said.

"What a coincidence. So do I. It's why I quit NUNS and join the private sector."

"I also hate taking orders."

Hayate said again. This time, Kazumi respond with a grin.

"The best pilots tend to ignore orders."

Hayate chuckled at Kazumi's response. He's starting to like this guy. The blue haired teen then walk up to the ace and offered him a handshake. Knowing what he meant, Kazumi took his hand and they shook.

"I guess I'll be in your care from now on."

* * *

Sitting in the cable car that leads down to Barrette city is one young Windermerean girl looking dejected. Freyja Wion had just left Macross Elysion with the other participants of the audition, no doubt all of them looking much the same as she does right now. The result of the audition came out not long ago and to everyone's disappointment, nobody passed.

She had come all the way from Windermere to chase her dream, stowing away and got caught in a battle, all just to get a chance to join Walkure. She had tried to be positive and try as best as she can but, apparently her best is not enough. Freyja look up at the towering figure of Macross Elysion. Come to think of it, what happened to that boy that came with her earlier? Is he still there?

Freyja doesn't feel like she could show her face to him again. She had wanted to prove him wrong, but he was right and she did fail. Hayate definitely wouldn't stop teasing her about it.

Suddenly, the car stopped, surprising Freyja and everyone else.

[To all passengers: a var riot has broken out in Barrette city.]

Freyja heard the announcement, making her worried. The passengers to her left are checking the news. She heard the sound of explosion she had become acquainted with on Al Shahal from the passenger's phone with the news anchor saying that the riot had gotten worse. One of them even asked where Walkure is.

The Windermerean girl then look to her right where there are two other passengers, a male and a female. One of them, a male with shoulder length brown hair, is crouching on the ground, trembling.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The female passenger asked. The person did not answer. What happened next though barely registered in Freyja's mind. She only saw red and the body of the female passenger falling to the floor. Freyja was shocked, and soon that shock turn to fear when the male turn to face her, showing his bulging veins and maddened eyes, the signs of Var syndrome.

"Var Syndrome."

One of the other passengers said. The var infected passenger start walking towards Freyja who is frozen in fear. Freyja heard one of the panicked passenger calling out for help and another calling her to get away. But she was rooted to the floor, unable to move due to fear.

The var victim roared and attacked her. He missed but Freyja fell to the floor. Her heart is pounding like crazy as sweat pour down her face. She had never felt so afraid before. Her breathing became harder as the Var infected got closer. She knew that she's a goner. There's no way out. Why did she even come to Ragna in the first place if this is how things would end?

But then she remembered the events merely days ago. Of Al Shahal, of how it turns into a battlefield, of Mikumo jumping over buildings while singing. She remembered the exhilarating feeling when she join them, singing on the battlefield. She did not felt as scare back then even when it was just as dangerous as her current situation.

That's right, it's not over yet. She came here to sing.

' _Nobosete Screaming! mou tomarenai no!  
S.O.S. agaru sairen  
Koi! halation THE WAR'_

Freyja began singing as if her life depended on it. She started slowly, trying to gather her courage with each words that came out from her mouth. She turn back to face the infected passenger.

 _'Mezamereba ugokidasu monogatari  
Itsumo to nanika chigau asa mabuta kosutta  
Hassha chokuzen three two  
One piece o hirugaeshitara  
Minagiru YA! baisoku engine'_

The Windermerean girl reach out to the infected passenger as her singing became faster and more even. She need to be brave. She will stop this man from hurting anyone else. She will make him come to his senses nut just for herself but for him as well.

 _Butsukatte gingakyuu  
Dokyu! to bukkomi deculture!  
Omokaji zenkai! hi o tsukeru wa_

Forgetting all about her fear, Freyja sang with all she has, remembering the feeling she had back on Al Shahal. As she continue singing, the veins on the man's face recedes, showing that the Var is being suppressed, giving Freyja more confidence that she is succeeding.

 _Kanjite Diving! mou modorenai no!  
S.O.S. moeru signal  
Koi! Changing THE WORLD_

Eventually, the man calmed down. Unknown to her though, behind one of the seats, two passengers are doing something she wouldn't have expected. They are checking her bio fold wave level. Seeing the result, the two passengers nodded to each other.

As Freyja try to get up, she found herself looking at a recorder, her recorder to be precise. A bespectacled woman with long dark hair tied in a ponytail had picked up her fallen recorder. She didn't even realized that it's gone until she saw it.

"It is important to you, right?"

The woman said. Freyja took her recorder back from the woman's hand when she realized that the woman sounds familiar.

"That voice."

The woman chuckled. She got up and walk back, joining two other passengers as the floor beneath them lit up.

"Welcome to Walkure world!"

The three passengers reveal themselves to be Mikumo, Reina and Makina in disguise, surprising Freyja.

"Mikumo-san?! Ehh? What's going on?!"

Freyja asked, utterly confused by the situation. The members of Walkure are here? What is happening? The one to answer Freyja's question is Makina.

"This is the final audition."

"Your voice earlier resonated in my chest. It felt nice."

Reina added, complimenting Freyja. Then a hologram of Kaname appear to complete the whole group. Kaname pointed at Freyja and gave her the good news.

"You pass, Freyja Wion!"

"I pass?!"

Freyja couldn't believe what she is hearing. As if to confirm what Kaname had just declared, the holo projector turn her clothes into a red Strahl outfit, the signature stage costume of Walkure.

"As of today you're one of us, Walkure!"

Mikumo smiled. Just as she thought. Freyja simply need an incentive. They had done this with the other promising candidates just to be fair but none managed to pass the final test. Only Freyja did. It seems that her feeling is right. The girl is the one who will meet their expectation.

She had received a call from Kazumi earlier. He had managed to recruit Hayate Immelmann. And now with Freyja passing their test, they have both the diva and pilot set. The question now is, will they work as they both expected?

* * *

 **Okay, finally got this done. Should've finished this chapter last year but this one is admittedly harder than I expected. Anyway, this chapter is all about Hayate and Freyja's recruitment. I just shorten the stuff that happens in episode 2 and changed some part with Hayate's recruitment. This is basically how it will feel with Kazumi/Mikumo duo when interacting with the Hayate/Freyja duo. Anyway, I'm also thinking about changing the triangle. With Kazumi added into the mix, some interactions will be different, mainly because it will be Kazumi instead of Mirage who will be training Hayate. I already have several scenarios in mind. Anyway, I'm thinking that the new triangle could be Hayate/Makina/Reina. It's not that I don't like Freyja. In fact, I love every Macross diva in existence. It's just I want to try something new. We already got Hayate x Freyja in canon and I made Hayate date both Mirage and Freyja in Song of the Stars R so I want to try Hayate in a triangle with Makina and Reina here.**

 **Anyway, since Heirs to the Stars have been updated, expect Song of the Stars R to be updated soon, in less than a week I hope. I've been working on that one too so believe me, I'm close to updating Song of the Stars R.**


	6. Mission 6

**Mission 6: Teacher and Student**

"Hee, so you decided to make a live simulation as the final test? You can be quite mean, you know that?"

"Ara, wasn't it you who taught me that there are people who do better when it came to the real thing?"

Mikumo and Kazumi shared a laugh in their shared house at the edge of Barrette city. The two of them talked about their day just like every other time and Mikumo's day is certainly quite exciting. She talked about how she proposed a live simulation to test the most promising participants, but Kazumi know that she only expected Freyja to succeed, and succeed that girl did.

They still tested the other hopeful candidates though but they failed. They were too scared to even think of singing when faced with Var, as expected. If they can't even gather their courage to face a single civilian Var, they can't hope to face Var-infected military personnel on the field where they also have to worry about fire, bullets, missiles, and debris. Although, the 'finalists' did provide him with some funny video. Their reaction are hilarious when it was revealed that they were in a live simulation.

"So both of us got our new recruit. What's your impression then?"

Kazumi asked as he flipped the egg he is cooking while Mikumo sat on the dining table, sipping on a tea Kazumi prepared earlier.

"Freyja has an impressive amount of fold receptor but she can't properly use them right now. It seems her fold receptor remains inactive unless she's under great duress like when she's in danger. We will need to work on that before she can make her debut. Otherwise, we found a diamond in the rough."

Kazumi nodded. He had seen Freyja's bio fold wave level and her action during the live simulation. She has nerves of steel and even through the video recording, he could feel her passion for singing. That girl is an unexpected find. She might not do as well during the audition but when push came to shove like on Al Shahal and the live simulation, she seems to pull through with her willpower. Though being unable to activate her fold receptor unless she's in danger is a problem, it's nothing they can't work on. Overall, the audition went unexpectedly well.

"And what about you, Kazumi? What is your impression of Hayate Immelmann?"

Mikumo asked. Kazumi is no longer smiling. He became a bit nervous as he remembered what happened earlier. After recruiting him, he asked Mirage to take Hayate up for a ride to get a feel of how the VF-31 fly. He would've took him up himself but since he has to work on his unit's maintenance and since his unit has more extensive customization that he has to personally calibrate, he had to ask for Mirage's help.

As he had asked, Mirage took the newbie up for a spin, as in literally spinning and looping in the air. The boy came down feeling sick and what happened next… well, Hayate will probably have to stay away from Mirage for a while until she can forgive him. Then again, it was Mirage's fault for flying like crazy with a little chick behind her. She probably thought that it would teach him a lesson or something. She does seem like she has something against the boy.

"…he'll be a handful, I just know it."

Kazumi sighs. He turn the stove off and brought the food to the table. Tonight they are having jellyfish omurice, Mikumo's favorite, to celebrate getting their new recruits. That and because there's a bargain sale on jellyfish at the market when they passed by. Kazumi simply couldn't stay his hand when he saw the price.

"So both of us got our own fledglings to take care of starting tomorrow. I hope you can handle being a mentor to your cute junior."

Kazumi teased. Mikumo smiled and calmly reply;

"You should worry about yourself, Kazumi. I know Freyja has her issues but she is eager to learn. The same cannot be said about your junior, right?"

The ace pilot is worried that he has no comeback to what Mikumo said.

* * *

-3 days later

Kazumi knew that when he was younger, he had not been a good student. He remembered ditching class to watch clouds with his friends and did stupid things in the flight simulator. He did not take his lessons as seriously as he should, putting only minimal efforts in studying and flight simulations. He was lucky that he was smart enough and skilled enough to pass his first year without getting kicked out, well mostly thanks to his senior that made sure he does his work.

It was only when he's in the field that he found some appreciation for what his teachers and senior taught him. Hell, if it wasn't for Alisa, he would've gotten himself killed in his first mission… or not. He'll make it out somehow. Since then, he had started appreciating what his teachers and senior taught him. He had thought about apologizing for being a problem child back in his academy days but he figured they had their share of such thing from time to time. Now he really want to come back and apologize with all the sincerity he can muster.

You will never truly understand how your teacher feel until you have a problematic student of your own. Kazumi felt that this is karma for all his bad behavior in the academy because he finally got one, a problem student. He had expected it from his attitude but… he was naïve for thinking that he can handle him.

"Oi, has anyone here seen Hayate Immelmann?!"

Kazumi asked as he entered the dining hall, looking a bit tired and annoyed. Skipping judo lesson with captain Johnson, dozing off during his explanations about their job and technical things he need to know, using the simulators as he please and not when he was told to, Hayate Immelmann is starting to get on his nerves. Next thing he knew, the boy might even take one of the Valkyrie on a joyride for no reason. He knew it's only a matter of time. He himself had done that back in the academy.

"…nevermind, I have an idea where he is."

Kazumi left the dining hall, getting an inkling on where Hayate is. His next destination is the flight deck. As a former unruly student himself, he knew what kind of place slackers like Hayate would be in. The flight deck is a good place to relax and simply feel the wind. A good place to nap or just looking at the scenery. There's no doubt that the boy is there.

He had thought about dumping him on Mirage but Hayate is his responsibility, unfortunately. Recruiting the boy was his idea and he did personally recruit him so training him became his responsibility. That and pairing that problem child with miss goody two shoes is a recipe for disaster. How the hell did Alisa manage to handle him all those years ago is something he wish he could ask her right now. He sorely needs her guidance on how to handle a problem child.

When Kazumi arrived on the flight deck, he breath out a sigh of relief. The two VF-1EX that Chaos use for training are still there, both of them. That means the problematic boy hadn't taken it for a joyride. At least he has some restrain, no matter how small it is. He'll take what he get.

"I know I said that we can take things easy but this is almost ridiculous."

Kazumi sighs. It was at that time that Hayate finally noticed him. Hayate jumped down from the deck above and walk up to him eagerly as he pointed up to the air while grinning.

"Shall we get started?"

At least he's enthusiastic about flying. Kazumi climb up into the red Valkyrie while Hayate got into the blue one. The VF-1 Valkyrie, the first ever space fighter produced by the then UN that saw extensive use during the Space War which earned it its reputation. The old model is still in production even to this day due to its simplicity and is mainly used as training units these days.

The two pilots took off from Aether. Kazumi smoothly control his Valkyrie with trained ease as he let himself flew beside Hayate. The younger pilot though appears to be having problem as his flying looks rather unsteady. That didn't happen in the simulator. Then again, flying a real fighter is different from flying in a simulator as simulators can't really replicate wind resistance, gravity pull, as well as other natural elements. At least it helped the boy in learning the functions in a valkyrie's cockpit.

"Try to steady yourself, Hayate."

Kazumi told him. It took Hayate a while but he finally managed to fly straight, though there's still slight wobbling that Kazumi's sharp eyes managed to catch. That's acceptable for now. This is his first real flight test. For today, he'll go easy on him and just have him fly through a course so he can get himself acclimated to flying a real fighter.

"Alright Hayate, I have prepared something easy for you today. You're going to fly through a course I've set until you get the hang of how to properly fly."

Kazumi send Hayate the course data that contains a route he had set before. It's a leisurely route that will also let Hayate see some good sceneries around Ragna. It's actually the route he would take when he went on a leisurely flight trip to help him relax. Sometimes he even brought Mikumo with him.

"Ehh? A predetermined route? Can't I just fly however I like?"

The young pilot whined. It disturbs Kazumi that he could remember sounding just like that when he was in the academy. The ace pilot sighs. Hayate is lucky that he is his instructor. Talking back and whining like that is not tolerated in a real military academy and the instructors there can be harsh as well as demanding.

"You need to learn how to properly fly first before doing whatever you want. Besides, the course I gave you have some nice view of Ragna. Just think of it as a scheduled tour and you'll be fine. Get a feel of how a real valk works and take things easy. You already know what is what from your simulations so now it's time to see how you handle the real deal. I'll help you if there is any problem."

"If you say so."

Hayate began flying on the route Kazumi set. At least the boy has moments when he actually listened for once. Kazumi remember that back in the academy, especially during his early year, he would ignore his instructor's order and fly around all he like, doing stupid stunts just to show off. Hayate is a bit different though.

The boy is not as much of a troublemaker as he is a free spirit. That makes all the difference between the old him and Hayate. He is not here to show off or feel like he has to impress someone. He is here simply to be free and fly. His actions simply show his true nature. His free spirit is beloved by the wind. He is far from being able to truly be one with the wind but, the boy will definitely one day reach it.

"Ehh, instructor? Kazumi-san?! A little help here! Ehh… ehh!"

"…well, that one day is definitely far in the future. Oi Hayate! Keep your controls steady and learn how to keep your craft stable first! Don't put too much thrust and… well there he goes.

Kazumi sighs as he watched Hayate starting to lose control of his unit and flying all over the place. The boy is struggling to keep his plane stable but is having a hard time, especially since the control always try to make him move his hands in a certain way contrary to how he wanted to move. Now he's falling towards the sea.

"Straighten your controls and pull up!"

Kazumi commanded. Hayate in his panic had let go of the controls and the AI work to straighten his craft so he would not crash. His Valkyrie stabilizes itself as he flew over the water with Kazumi close behind.

"Try not to turn in one direction too much. Flying a valk is not like driving a car or riding a bike. First off, you need to learn precise control. Change of plan. Get behind me and we'll go round the course while you try to get a handle of your valk."

Kazumi said. Hayate pull up so he could get behind Kazumi, making the ace raise an eyebrow. That was not how he wanted Hayate to get behind him. Immediately, the Valkyrie lose stability and spin all over the place like before.

"Hayate, what are you doing?"

Kazumi asked in an exasperated tone.

"Ugh, the AI keeps getting in the way of how I want to fly!"

The boy complained. Kazumi sighed. This will be a very long day. He just hoped that Mikumo is having an easier time with her own rookie compared to him.

* * *

In another part of Aether looking through the windows of an observation deck is Mikumo. She smiled slightly as she watched Kazumi chasing after his student whose plane is currently having trouble moving in a straight line. She could imagine that her guardian is feeling quite frustrated at the moment. The boy is lucky that Kazumi is quite patient. If he were to be trained by Mirage, the Zentran girl would've blown up several times over by now.

The boy will be fine and Mikumo is sure that Kazumi will whip him up to shape. Despite his rather lax attitude when training, Kazumi is a good instructor who help his student step by step until he is sure they can do things by themselves. That was how Kazumi trained her in battlefield evasion as well as martial arts and espionage. He made sure that she mastered each step of their training before they went to the next level.

Now, if only she could emulate Kazumi's success with her training on Freyja then it would be great.

Mikumo sighs as she heads back to the training room. Inside is the rest of the Walkure along with their newest addition who is panting heavily and look very tired. She won't blame her for being tired. Walkure's training can be harsh, especially because she's getting the crash course version. Physical conditioning everyday during the morning, singing and dancing practice at noon, it's actually amazing she can keep up with them, especially on the physical conditioning part. Freyja doesn't look like someone athletic after all.

Mikumo still remember her own physical conditioning with Kazumi. Three days in and she could feel her whole body aching from simple light exercises. Though that's just because her body had never experienced any physical strain at all until that day due to the circumstances of her birth. She does enjoy Kazumi's concerned look and his pampering after that. The man can be rather soft sometimes.

But, even if she can keep up physically, it will be of no use if she can't produce biological fold wave.

"Is it still the same?"

Mikumo asked Makina who is measuring Freyja's receptor value. The pink haired mechanic shook her head. That means that Freyja's value is still zero, inactive. But she managed to reach a value just as high as hers when she's on the battlefield or when her life is in danger. Fold receptor generate fold wave in sync with the mind. The more feeling the singer put into their song, the stronger the wave becomes.

"She's not putting her feeling into it."

"She's the type to pull through only when the stakes are high."

Kaname added. Mikumo watch as Freyja continue to sing. She can see it from her movement and she can hear it from her voice. Their newbie is still feeling nervous and there is doubt in her, a feeling of doubt that makes her unable to sing with all she has. Even if it is just practice, she needs to be able to activate her receptor at will. That means she has to clear her mind out of any emotion that can hamper her performance. To be able to put her everything into her song no matter the time.

She's capable but she's not ready yet. A diamond in the rough that they have to polish. The problem now is how can they polish her?

* * *

Thoughts about Freyja still occupied Mikumo's mind when she came back home. The young Windermerean is lacking the right emotion to trigger her fold receptor in normal situation and it bothers her. She needed something to help Freyja. But what is it?

The lead singer of Walkure sighs. She'll have to think about it tomorrow. She opened the front door to her home and immediately noticed that the lights are on. That means Kazumi is already back. Though she didn't smell anything cooking so that means Kazumi had not prepared dinner yet, which is a bit odd since it's nearly eight and Kazumi would've already started cooking by now.

Mikumo entered the living room and noticed a foot dangling from the edge of the sofa in front of their TV. Kazumi is sleeping there still in his uniform minus the jacket. It's rare to see him doze off like that but he has been quite stressed in the past few days due to training Hayate.

"Kazumi, wake up."

Mikumo poked him on his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he got up. It's not hard to wake the man up. Any slight stimulation and he would wake up in an instant.

"Mikumo. You're home. Must've dozed off for a while there."

The ace pilot got up and look at the clock. It's almost eight. He had slept for two hours after he came back. With him up, Mikumo head back to her room to change clothes while Kazumi prepare dinner. When Mikumo came down, the dinner has been served. Tonight's dinner is marinated jellyfish and salad. An unusually odd combination for something made by Kazumi, which means he is bothered by something. While she ate, Mikumo noticed that Kazumi is eating much more slowly than usual and he has a tablet in his hand.

"Is there something bothering you, Kazumi?"

Mikumo ask out of concern for her partner. The unusual dinner already clued her that he has something in his mind that distract him but if he has a tablet in hand during dinner, that means he is stuck in something, usually an investigation but to her knowledge, Kazumi has no investigation he's doing at the moment after he submitted a report about the fighters they encountered in Al Shahal. Hearing his name being called, Kazumi turn his attention to Mikumo.

"It's nothing much. I was just sending a message to Carol. I need to ask her something."

A familiar name came up. Carol, as in Carol Madison, is Kazumi's old friend from before he joined Chaos. They were together in a squadron once but parted ways after most of their friends were killed during the Vajra War at the final battle. If he messaged Carol, it means he is asking something mechanical as Carol worked in the R&D department after she quit being a pilot. Carol is always the person he goes to when he has personal mechanical problem.

"Is there something wrong with your unit?"

Kazumi shake his head.

"No, it's not that. It's about Hayate."

So it is about the boy. Looks like the both of them do have troublesome students.

"So it is the boy. But if you're messaging Carol, that means you're asking about something related to machines. Is there something wrong with the training unit that Makina cannot fix? Or is it about the unit that attacked us in Al Shahal?"

Mikumo asked. To her knowledge, every equipment in Chaos is well maintained, especially the Valkyries which is maintained by their mechanic team and Makina and Makina is a very gifted engineer. But if it is not about the training unit itself, that can only mean that Kazumi needed a mechanical expert for a black ops work.

"No, it's not about any of those things but… okay, here's the thing. When I asked Hayate what's wrong, he said that the AI wouldn't let him fly however he wanted and it caused him to go out of control a few times."

So that's what happened when Hayate flew all over the place. And Mikumo thought that the boy is a bad pilot with how badly he flew earlier and his performance in Al Shahal was a fluke. Good thing that she's wrong.

"So, what will you do about it?"

Mikumo asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. The AI is there to help pilots control their units but it ran counter to how Hayate like to fly. It's there for his safety but if this goes on, he'll be fighting with the AI forever instead of learning how to fly. That's why I'm asking Carol for her opinion."

It seems that Kazumi is a bit stuck in Hayate's training, just like her with Freyja.

"It looks like we're both having problem without respective student, Kazumi."

"So you're having problem with Freyja Wion huh?"

Mikumo nodded and proceed to explain about their problem, which is getting Freyja to be able to activate her fold receptor outside of dangerous situation. Freyja has been proven to be capable of producing a powerful bio fold wave when she's under duress but that is not efficient.

"She is lacking something, a trigger to be able to activate her fold receptor whenever she needed to."

She finished. The two of them then sighed. They both sat in silence with their food left untouched from the moment they started their conversation. They need a plan on how to handle their respective pupil. At least they know what they have to deal with.

* * *

 **Took a while to work on this. Well, here is Kazumi and Mikumo working on their respective student. I'm already going off canon by now with all the difference. Mikumo is a bit more focused and involved due to her experience with Kazumi and I hope I showed it right and Kazumi's approach is different from Mirage's. Next chapter will be the conclusion of the crash course episode and it will be different from canon.**


End file.
